Life's Little Gifts
by Karimeh
Summary: Blind-sided by his former love, Inuyasha doesn't see the new love blossoming between him and Kagome. Through a series of events, he finds himself in the middle of this chaotic love triangle with two women: both alike, yet so different. Citrus/Fluff!
1. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Life's Little Gifts  
**_Chapter One: Uncertainty_

* * *

The day was unnaturally bright and alive–much like a pleasant springtime day–for it still being February. The birds were chirping, the grass was green, sakura petals were raining everywhere, and everything was calm, until a loud thump was heard among the beautiful forest.

"Get back here, wench!" yelled an infuriated hanyou. He was running and jumping at an exhilarating pace towards a young woman, who happened to be sprinting towards the very familiar Bone Eater's well. The wind brushed past his silver trestles, making the two triangular ears on top of his head wiggle around in annoyance.

"Like heck I will! I'm going _home_. H-o-m-e. Home! Got it? And there is NO inhumanly, demonic power in your body, nor in the universe, that will convince me to stay!" the raven-haired beauty yelled back.

"Oh no you don't! Get back he-!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" she'd had enough_. Why can't he just let me go home for a few days? Sheesh! I mean, it's not like I'm not coming back. He's just such an inconsiderate ass!_

"Oi, wench! Why'd you do that for?! I just want you to stay," he said, only the last statement softer than before. He saw her surprised face and quickly added, "B-bb-because, uh… we need to look for the Shikon Jewel!" He let out a frustrated sigh. _Besides, I never gave you permission. Look at you, trying to be sneaky. Not working, Kagome._

The anger in the air was replaced with tension.

"Oh. Uh, well, I still need to go. Besides we're low on ramen and other stuff. It's not like I'm going to be away to waste your precious time, baka!" she practically yelled back. "Either way," she stubbornly added," this week is really special for me. It's going to be Valentines Day in a few days."

"What the _hell_ is Vailem Times Day?" he asked, scratching one of his fuzzy ears in confusion. "Is it one of those new, weird-ass futuristic holidays? Your era sure is weird…"

She giggled. Sometimes the hanyou could be plain old, well, out-dated. "No, silly! It's a holiday in my time, where you celebrate and appreciate the people you love. It starts on the fourteenth of February when the girls get a gift for the guys. Then a month later the guys return the favor by getting a gift for the girls, which is called White Day. They're special days when you show someone you really care about, how much you really love them. You can buy or make them gifts, but one things for sure: it has to come from the heart."

She felt herself blush after finding herself wishing a certain significant other would share that day with her. Kagome knew it was an impossible and silly thought, as Inuyasha seemed too infatuated with Kikyo to regard her with the same emotions she had for him. She couldn't blame him. She was beautiful! But then again the key word there was _was_. True, Kikyo was his first love, but she was dead. This new Kikyo was bones, ash, and the small, dark spot of Kagome's soul that was Kikyo's hatred to Inuyasha's supposed betrayal. He knew what Kagome's feelings were towards him, but she guessed she was doomed to watch as him want for something he would never be able to have, just as Kagome wanted, but could never have, him. With those sad thoughts, Kagome sighed and said, "Me, though, I don't care about the gift. Just knowing someone really cares is enough."

"Feh!" he huffed, while turned away from her as to hide his pout. "Fine, wench, you can go. But be warned: if you don't come back within a week, I'll personally come back and get you myself."

"Fair enough. Thanks, Inuyasha!" she fiercely hugged him. And with a giggle, Kagome said, "See? You _are_ a softy at heart."

His boyish features revealed a pink tint, but quickly recovered by pushing her off of him and started to walk away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feh! Just hurry up, would you? You're wasting your time, Kagome," Inuyasha said, waving a lazy hand in the air.

"Yes, sir!" Giving him a soldier's wave, Kagome jumped down the well with her trusty yellow bag.

"Feh!" he sighed. _Well, I guess I'm going to have to wait for a week now. Great, I could've gone with her, too! Might as well get comfy in the Goshinboku._ Inuyasha jumped onto one of the ancient tree's trunks._ I wonder if I could possibly be a loved one. As a friend, of course, and nothing more. But I don't understand. What is this feeling I have. Its familiar, but I couldn't possibly be right. I love Kikyo, no matter if she's dead or not. Her body still wanders among us and my love for her hasn't changed. Kagome, well, she's different. She's a great girl, but I couldn't possibly love her. She's attractive, smart, funny, sweet, and I do like her, but she's like my best friend. I love her as my sister, not as my lover. I know how she feels, but I can't return those feelings. I just don't know what to do. _As the sun was setting on the earth, the unwavering Inuyasha kept pondering on the girl who jumped into the ancient well hours ago.

* * *

Karimeh


	2. Opening Up Is The Key

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Life's Little Gifts**  
_Chapter Two: Opening Up Is The Key_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Feh!" he sighed. Well, I guess I'm going to have to wait for a week now. Great, I could've gone with her, too! Might as well get comfy in the Goshinboku. Inuyasha jumped onto one of the ancient tree's trunks.I wonder if I could possibly be a loved one. As a friend, of course, and nothing more. But I don't understand. What is this feeling I have? Its familiar, but I couldn't possibly be right. I love Kikyo, no matter if she's dead or not. Her body still wanders among us and my love for her hasn't changed. Kagome, well, she's different. She's a great girl, but I couldn't possibly love her. She's attractive, smart, funny, sweet, and I do like her, but she's like my best friend. I love her as my sister, not as my lover. I know how she feels, but I can't return those feelings. I just don't know what to do. As the sun was setting on the earth, the unwavering Inuyasha kept pondering on the girl who jumped into the ancient well hours ago._

* * *

Now:

Sigh. Ever since Kagome had left, Inuyasha had been moping around in the Goshinboku, as well as the ancient well, like an abandoned puppy waiting for its master.

Inuyasha laid back on one of the Goshinboku's many branches, one leg dangling in the air, high above. His face held a stoic expression, while his mind rambled around in a storm of questions and battles. _What should I do? Should I get her something? What the hell am I thinking! What in the Seven Hells… I am promised to Kikyo. To _Kikyo_! I _want_ to be with Kikyo… right? _thought a lonely, silver-haired hanyou. _Why do I feel like this towards you, Kagome? It isn't right. You're practically like family. What have you done to me? I can't believe I've become this sentimental fool. I used to think emotions were weak. People use your emotions to their advantage. But then again, I can't deny that mother taught me better._ Inuyasha's face softened._ Not everyone is evil. There's still some good in the human heart. I wish you were still alive, mother. Maybe then you could guide me, just a bit._

_I understand Kikyo is dead, so she does not belong in this world any longer. But, if I die along with her this time, we could live the lives we could've had. I did make her a promise. But then… _He bit his lip._What about Kagome? I can't exactly leave her. She's never left my side, and promised to do so forever. Never complaining when I've done her so wrong. She's always there. How can I leave Kagome like that? Especially when she's shed tears and taken a deadly arrow for me. I promised her, also, that I'd be there for her. _

His mind wondered over to his memories from when Kagome had brought him back to the living up until now. He remembered he'd decided to hate her at once when he found out she was Kikyo's reincarnation. When the old hag had told him and Kagome about her being Kikyo's reincarnation, he felt hatred coming up to it's boiling point. He had, at once, gotten up and stalked off, while huffing at them and saying he was going to look around and wait for Kagome to hand over the jewel, not wanting to get it by force since the consequences would include a severe back ache.

But that was back when he hadn't known of Naraku and his involvement of their supposed betrayals on one another, wasn't it?

He'd remembered how carried her on his back for the first time, trying to kill the crow demon. He'd trusted her with a bow and arrows, hoping to hell that she could shoot as well as Kikyo, and kill the demon for taking the Jewel of Four Souls.

Then he recalled when she'd saved him from Yura of The Hair, of course his ego wouldn't let him admit it. She was about to finish him off for good, but Kagome had found the red skull, Yura's source of life, and pierced it with one of her arrows. It, as well as Yura and all the hair, disappeared. And Kagome had patted him on the back a little too hard for his wound's taste.

There was also that time that he'd banished Kagome back to her time, trying to keep her safe. Yes, he'd hugged her and deceived her, by pushing her down the ancient well, just to keep her safe from death. But a few days later, she came back, without the help of the Jewel shards. It was when he was wounded in the gut, all thanks to Naraku, and fighting the possessed Rouyakan that she'd come back.

**FLASHBACK**

_During his lazy battle with Rouyakan, as well as the mental battle with his current physical condition, he'd suddenly gained strength and alertness when he smelled the scent._

_That scent. _

_Her scent. _

_Her scent had enrolled him in the radical world of life, and set him to semi-defeated the unusual, possessed demon. With his demonic strength helping him leap faster towards his destination, his body wounded and bloody, Inuyasha ran even faster, sensing danger close by. His heart had beaten rapidly, knowing if he didn't get there sooner, she'd be gone. Suddenly, he got there and leaped over towards the tree used as a plug between the portal of the past and future. He noticed many, mangy wolf-looking demons all over the portal and he rushed in, using his claws to destroy the tree and the demons. All these bits of bark toppled around, and the wolf demons became twin with the bits of bark. _

_She was safe, and he could rest his soul at ease. _

_He'd sighed as he slowly turned around in the air, looking at the ancient well. Waiting. Waiting to see what, or who, would come out. But she'd seen him before he had seen her. For when he turned around, she was already half out the well and looking straight at him. Deeply, within his golden eyes. She watched as he softly landed near her, and he did as well. The small fox demon, Shippo, who was with Kagome, jumped out and ran near Sango and Miroku. It was just both of them, locked in a long-term staring contest. _

_Suddenly, she reacted. She'd picked herself up and out of the ancient well, not breaking eye contact, and ran towards him, tears in her eyes. She'd embraced him when he got to him. He'd asked her why she'd come back, yet she kept on worrying about his condition and safety, forgetting her own. _

'_Why?' he'd thought, 'Why, Kagome? Why do you do this? Why are you always more worried about others before yourself? I've never seen you put yourself before others… why?'_

_He'd hugged her back, calling her somewhere along the lines of idiot girl or stupid wench. Which? He could not recall, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was back with him. But, he was confused about this wanting of a single mortal girl, all whom wasn't even of his time period. _

'_I couldn't be in love with Kagome… could I?' _

_The thoughts revolved around her head, unsure of his answer, but knowing he'd have to find out exactly what his intentions where with this maiden._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Then, is this an obligation I feel I must make to Kikyo?_

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "Even if it is, who's to stop me? I owe it to her. Her life was brought to a short and tragic end. Shouldn't it be I that makes up for it?". He stubbornly thrust his head in another direction besides the ancient well. This human girl, Kagome, was weak. Why would he want her! He felt his ears start to hurt. He really needed to sort this out.

* * *

Sigh. Ever since Inuyasha had let her come back to her time, Kagome had been thinking about why she hadn't invited him over for Valentine's Day.

She was sitting at her desk, impatiently taping a pencil on her notebook. Her facial features scrunched up in confinement of trying to come up with a fun filled Valentine's week, so she could keep busy. She did not _just_plan to do homework and study all the darn time. So far, she had only thought about Inuyasha and ignored her_ Valentine's schedule_. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and her lips in a pout, "Darn! Inuyasha, get out of my head!"

_Maybe I should invite him, _thought Kagome_. But then again, wouldn't he think it meant something more. Like giving him hints about my feelings towards him. He practically already knows, anyway. But I just could never live down to his rejection. No. If he is ever going to stay for Valentine's without me showing my true feeling, I'm going to have to actually think of something. _"Let's see… usually, when I want something like this done, what do I do?"

She scribbled in her notebook.

_Ask him? No. He'll say, _"Screw it"_. _

_Ask him _nicely_?_ "Do you understand the meaning of _no_!"

_Sit him to hell until he agrees? No. He wouldn't be able to move. _"Damn you wench! You put my back out."

_Lure him with ramen? No. He'd steal the ramen and get back before I get a chance._

"Agh! What in heavens name do I do?"

Kagome started World War III against herself and the paper as she battled for a solution. _I don't know! Why is it that when he's always in my head I'm always all gushy and pissy! _

Suddenly, the light bulb in Kagome's head went off.

_Wait… pissy! That's it!_

"I'll…" _start a fight with him. Yes! That's it! Fight. I'll go back, saying I thought I forgot something of mine's, but in the end I probably just _wasted_ my time looking for it there, seeing as I probably _misplaced_ it here. Then he could complain and we start fighting! Then I run to the well, while he chases me, him being all mad and all. Then I bring him here and we patch things up. I'll _show him I'm sorry_ by letting him stay here! Of course, he won't say no to that. After a few sits, that is. It's PERFECT! Oh dear God, when did I ever get so good at these things?_

With her plan running a traffic jam in her head, Kagome felt sleep wanting to claim her. Cracking a small yawn, she gently put her notebook and pencil on her desk. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a silver tank top with red puppy figures on it and black lacy shorts, laying them on her bed. Making sure her curtains were closed and her door was locked, she gently pulled off her school shirt and threw it aside. Her hands went back to her bra and unclasped it, throwing it aside on her shirt, sliding her tank on. Unbuttoning her skirt, she slid it off and kicked it aside, as well. Quickly, she reached for her shorts and pulled them up. After changing into her pajamas, Kagome snuggled into her pink-coated bed.

* * *

Yellow light peaked into a pink-coated room. It slowly made its way to its pray. Slowly and gently, the sun's rays hit Kagome's eyes and disturbed her peaceful slumber. Sitting up and newly awoken, Kagome yawned. "Dear God, do I feel good today," Kagome smiled.

Looking out at Goshinboku, she said, "I wonder if I should go through with my plan? Hmm… Operation Inu-Valentine's Day." She giggled at the cute nickname for her _mission_.

"Well, I've nothing better to do. I guess the sooner I get there, the sooner we fight, the sooner he's here, and the sooner I get to be in his company." She felt her cheeks warm up.

_Oh for the love of God, _she thought, while looking in her full-length mirror_. I can't even stand the thought of thinking of him without blushing my butt off! Am I obsessed or something? Nah. I'm just crushing._

"Well, I'd better get started then," she said.

With that, Kagome got ready for her mission: Operation Inu-Valentine's Day.

* * *

Kagome, standing in front of her full-length mirror, looked herself over. She was wearing a simple, royal blue sundress. She had brushed her hair numerous times, making it soft and shiny. A bit of lip-gloss was added to her lips, making Kagome's natural beauty stick out wonderfully.

"Perfect! Inuyasha, you better watch it. This hot mama right here is coming to get you!" Once approving of her look, a smirk playing on her face, Kagome grabbed her complimentary white sandals and walked out of her room.

Closing the door, Kagome walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As she suspected, her mother, Higurashi Ketsumi, was in the kitchen making lunch. "Hey, mom."

A bit startled, Ketsumi looked around to find her daughter. She smiled, "Hello, dear. What brings you down here so early? Are you hungry? Lunch will be-"

"No, mother! Calm down," Kagome laughed. "I was just going to tell you I'll be right back. I have to go back to the Feudal Era because I think I forgot something, I've got a feeling. I just can't remember what that something was."

Ketsumi wasn't fooled. How could she be? She'd been there when her daughter was born. She'd been there when her daughter got her first scratch. She'd been there when her daughter took her first step. When her daughter started school. When her daughter lost her first tooth… when she had to stay awake by her daughter's side the whole night just to protect her daughter from the horrid cold that she'd caught.

When she'd said her first word.

Yes. Her first word… or rather, her father's first name, Yuseku. Higurashi Yuseku.

She'd raised her daughter to the best of her ability, and through it all she knew her daughter, Higurashi Kagome, better than she did herself. Yet, as not to embarrass Kagome, Ketsumi just smiled and said, "Alright, hun. Just don't be too late."

"Okay, mom."

Before she returned back to her work, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around with a quizzical look, indicating she was listening.

"I know you well. I know you _do_. A mother's instincts always know the truth. Have a good time," she said with a smile. That said, she turned back to her duty, leaving Kagome even more confused.

_You know I do what, mom? _She turned away and headed towards the front door. _What was all that about?_

_Oh, Kagome,_ Ketsumi sighed. _I just wish you'd realize…_ Sniff. _Wait. What's that smell?_ She turned around. "Oh, God! My rice!"

* * *

" Vailem Times. What the fuck could be more important than being here with Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Kilala! What could be more important than being with me!" Inuyasha murmured to himself, currently unaware of the jealousy seeping through his canines. "I swear! Vailem Times Day. HA! What a laugh!"

Inuyasha was sitting, cross-legged on Goshiboku, thinking about Kagome and this whole business. He seriously felt left out of Kagome's life, seeing as she hadn't invited him this time. And that other thing Kagome had said yesterday when she had left had been bugging him throughout he entire day.

**FLASHBACK**

_She felt herself blush after finding herself wishing a certain significant other would share that day with her. Kagome knew it was an impossible and silly thought, as Inuyasha seemed too infatuated with Kikyo to regard her with the same emotions she had for him. She couldn't blame him. She was beautiful! But then again the key word there was was. True, Kikyo was his first love, but she was dead. This new Kikyo was bones, ash, and the small, dark spot of Kagome's soul that was Kikyo's hatred to Inuyasha's supposed betrayal. He knew what Kagome's feelings were towards him, but she guessed she was doomed to watch as him want for something he would never be able to have, just as Kagome wanted, but could never have, him. With those sad thoughts, Kagome sighed and said, "Me, though, I don't care about the gift. Just knowing someone really cares is enough."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_Am I a loved one? Could I ever be more than just a friend to her? _Inuyasha had wondered. "But I can't take a risk. I have to think of Kikyo. I owe her. I might not want to, but I still made a promise to her."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in it, and the sun was going down. Different shades of yellows and oranges filled the sky, making it seem like an ocean of deep gold surrounded by purple waves. Not far off did he barely see the moon. His golden orbs held it in place, remembering that in a few days he'd be weak once more. Ah… the moon. The ever-constant moon, glistening and casting shadows every which way.

It reminded him of Kikyo.

He didn't really know her anymore. Well, more like he didn't know this corpse, whom possessed and called itself Kikyo. The only reminder he had of the Kikyo he fell in love with was in his memories. Yet, she still kept that poise and determination, all of which hadn't changed. He felt guilty, though. He'd begun to feel things he hadn't felt in years, besides for Kikyo. He felt a desire to be with Kagome. But he knew it couldn't be so. He made the promise to Kikyo, and he had to keep it. He cursed at himself, knowing that Kagome had that desire as well. Yet, he didn't know if that desire was love or lust. He had to keep her at bay from loving him at all costs. Thus, the constant repetition and reminder that Kagome was like family. He wasn't sure what this feeling was. If he loved her she'd be crushed because he had to keep his promise. If he just felt lust for her she'd be crushed because she might love him and he couldn't. That and he still needed to keep his promise.

"Besides," he started, "I let her know now, she might laugh at my_ little pathetic attempts _to win her heart, if she doesn't love or like me. Or worse, she could reject me. I couldn't stand that. No. I won't. Kagome, when the time comes, and I'm sure that you have feelings for me as well, I will tell you. But for now, I think I keep safe and watch you from afar," Inuyasha stated to himself._ While I fulfill my promise to Kikyo. How ever long or whatever method I take, I'll try._

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose tickled. It moved around, pinpointing the scent's location at the ancient well. _Sakura blossoms. Kagome..._A small smile graced Inuyasha's features as he easily jumped out of Goshinboku and rushed towards the ancient well.

Once at the ancient well, Inuyasha jumped in to find _his _Kagome. He was stunned. She looked,_ Gorgeous. _My _Kagome... _His golden eyes went from her clothing to her lips. To the clear gloss oozing upon the well-shaped and kissable lips– which were now pursed into a rigid line. _Huh? _Looking up and taking in her whole face, Inuyasha felt like a fool. "What did you say?"

Kagome looked bewildered and slightly amused. "Umm, I asked you, 'what are you staring at?' Do I have something on me?"

"Um... eh... no…? It's just that, well, you look different with those clothes on. I was just staring because I was curious?" the last part came out more like a question. "Wait. Why are you here? Didn't you say you wanted to go back for that whatchama' call it shit?" his serious and determined face returned.

"Ok," she sweat-dropped. "Well, yeah. But, you see, when I left for my time I thought I had packed all my stuff. When I got back, I couldn't find one of my belongings. I was hoping you all had seen it somewhere?"

"No, we haven't. Are you sure it isn't lost in your room or something? There isn't nothing here that we've found that's yours. What was it?"

Kagome's face got red. She didn't know what lie to feed him. "Oh, well you see it was..."

"Uh huh? It was…?" questioned the all-mighty hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Well, really it's sort of embarrassing…" Kagome blushed, coming up with the only thing she could think of. "Besides, if you had found it, you would've known it was mine because it kind of has my blood… on it… and you could've smelled it. Yeah…" She blushed 10 different shades of red as she tried to explain to Inuyasha what she had supposedly_ left behind. _

_Darn it, Inuyasha! Why the heck is it so hard to come up with an excuse for you? One of these days I am so totally going to die of embarrassment in front of you! _Kagome silently fought in her mind, hoping she wouldn't need to make any further explanations.

"WHAT? BLOOD?! YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING BLEEDING AND I HAVEN'T BEEN TOLD OR NOTICED BECAUSE?" Inuyasha was furious. _Kagome has been keeping something so dangerous to herself and hasn't been telling me? This is just too fucking much! _Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her deep within her chocolate, brown eyes. She gasped. "Don't you think I care about you, Kagome? Well, I do, so you better get use to telling me this sort of shit! I am not going to have my-" Inuyasha noticed how close he was coming to his confession and recovered, "uh, eh, my… my, MY JEWEL DETECTOR - yes! That's it! I'm not going have my Jewel shard detector getting all sick and weak on me!"

For a bit, Kagome was a bit scared that Inuyasha got so protective, yet she saw the concern in his eyes when he came so close. She knew he was just worried, even though he hesitated in his explanation at the end. "Inuyasha! CALM DOWN! No, I wasn't wounded or anything like that!" Kagome quickly cut into his crazy talk and ignored his rude Shikon Jewel detector comment. "Look, let me explain." She cupped both his hands with hers and she brought them down from her shoulders. With tinted cheeks, Kagome led him over under the shade of a tree near the ancient well, still holding his hands in hers. "You see, well, all young women hit a certain age where they start puberty. Well, they start getting their, period…"

Inuyasha's face constricted into a train of ignorance. "What the hell is that?"

"Just shut up, you jerk, and let me explain!" she yelled out in frustration, letting go of his hands and throwing her own in the air during her yelling. "Well, a period is when a woman releases a stream of blood pouring out of their body, for certain reproduction reasons. When the female is bleeding every month from her certain body part, that is called a period. So, Sango and I, we always get our periods every month. I guess, in dog terms, you can say that we go into heat."

"Umm, ok." Inuyasha blushed. _Too much information, Kagome! I'm pretty sure I get it now._ "But what does a period have to do with your missing stuff?"

"Well, Inuyasha, I'm looking for my pads and tampons."

"And those are what exactly?"

"Pads and tampons are used so the blood won't get all over us while we're in heat. And, well, I misplaced my last ones. And I seriously need them!" Thinking quickly, she said, "And since it's Holy Sunday, there aren't any stores that are open to sell them. They're all off celebrating…" Kagome pouted, trying to convince the creeped out hanyou next to her. _Dang. Next time I've got to make up something less embarrassing._

"Feh! Not my fault, wench. It's yours for not looking after your personals." Inuyasha blushed.

_That's it, Inuyasha, Come on, keep them coming. Next thing you know you'll be in my era chasing me around and trying to get some answers from me._ "Inuyasha! I'd watch your tongue if I were you. Don't you even DARE think about insulting the way I take care of myself! It's not my fault I forgot them. I swear; you seriously need to get a personality check!"

"Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean? Damn, wench! Excuse me for stating out the obvious. It isn't my fault that you trying to bite my head off just because you aren't the brightest crayon in the box!"

"What? Do you even know what crayons are? Ugh! You know what? Forget it! Just forget it!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. _Wow. I never knew I could get this mad, yet I'm not. How funny. Poor, Inuyasha! Oh, well! I am supposed to be in my heat stage, anyway. Ok, so what do I do now? _"You're impossible! Sit!" She huffed out a small shriek and sat down, a pout on her face and arms cross over her chest.

Inuyasha fell face first onto the dirt ground. For moments he just twitched. Once he gained control over his senses, he slowly got out of the small crater he'd managed to form, and glared at the young woman before him while spitting out dirt from his mouth. His eyes filled with rage at Kagome for daring to pick a fight with him for no reason. Yet his golden orbs held a slight amusement in them. Kagome was obviously thinking really hard about something, because her face changed expressions every five seconds_. She's really beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. No, that'd just be a mistake. Kagome is not in love with me, nor am I with her._ _It's just lust._ _Think about Kikyo. The promise. There, as simple as that. I'm a lowly hanyou, no one, not even Kagome, as sweet and innocent as she is, is ever going to like me. Let alone love me. The only reason I feel this is because of that damned new moon. Come on, Inuyasha. Kagome is practically your sister. Besides, I owe my life to Kikyo, even if she didn't really love me. So, it won't matter. They won't have to worry about me anymore._

"Inuyasha, are you ok? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she gripped the sides of the well, worry obvious in her voice.

Kagome, after fighting with her head and deciding to drop it, saw Inuyasha thinking heavily. It seemed funny, at first, since he changed from hilarious expression to another every five seconds. But after a few moments his face changed to a lonely, sad one; one that worried Kagome very much. _His expression. Inuyasha, are you ok? You look so tired, so unwanted; yet something tells me you need something, or someone. I wonder what you are thinking about. Please don't tell me you are thinking about Kikyo right now. That or you're thinking lowly about yourself again. _Suddenly, something clicked in Kagome's head._Wait a second, if it were a secret he was thinking about right now, Inuyasha would tell me his troubles, right? He trusts me enough to tell me what tortures his heart, right? Oh, please, please, please... tell me Inuyasha will eventually tell me what's wrong! Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong._

At the sound of his name being called, Inuyasha blinked for a second and looked over at Kagome. Instantly, he saw the worry that was stitched in her face for him. "What? Oh, sorry Kagome. I guess I spaced out on you," he half-grinned. "What were you saying?"

"Well, I asked you if you were ok. If there was something wrong. Is there?" Kagome asked. _What is it about you that worries me so, Inuyasha?_

"Feh! What makes you think that, Kagome? There isn't anything wrong with me. Stop worrying your ass about me, would you, woman?" Inuyasha let out. _Kagome, why is it that when I'm with you, I'm so emotionally weak? I've never shown my emotions to anyone. What makes you so special that I start to think like a _love-struck teenage girl_ from your era? This just _has_ to do with the new moon being so close._

"Inuyasha, stop lying to me! I saw your expression right now. It was filled with deep sadness and pain. What are you so very confused about? Something just feels terribly wrong, " Kagome's emotions exploded at the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just revealed to him that she could read his mind. _Kagome, how in the world do you know me so well? How is it that you can read my expressions, acts, and mind as if they were truly and only yours? _"How can you read me like a book? Why is it-"

"Oh, don't give me that bull, Inuyasha! Don't talk like that, either! You've known me for quite some time, and you as well as I know that you can read me easily, too. Inuyasha, you are very dear to me, to my heart. You're my best friend. The one and only true best friend that can read me so well and protect me as if I was as precious as your own life. Yet, I am not quite as sure if I am that dear to you as you are to me, Inuyasha. _Please_, just tell me. I need to know, am I truly a best friend to you in return as you are to me?" Kagome spoke out. _Please, Inuyasha. I want you to know that I will always be here for you, good or bad, happy or repressed._

"I- Kagome, I- I don't- are you serious? Do you really mean it?" Inuyasha was shocked. _Am I really all that to you? But why, how could you think that of such a disgusting, lowly hanyou as me! I don't deserve the friendship that you speak of!_

Kagome sadly smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha, I know you think of yourself as unworthy of anything that is good or pure. However, that isn't true. You are very worthy of many things. Why are you so worthy of being praised or respected, you ask? It is very simple. It's because your kindness with humans, its in your human blood. Your strength that comes from your demon blood enhances those feelings. You do not think like the rest of the demon or hanyou populations– you are special. That, Inuyasha, is what makes you so…" her voice quivered as a single tear escaped down her cheek, "deserving of many things that you think shouldn't be meant for you. Your love, Inuyasha, your love makes you glow and shine. That is what creates your pride and respect. It creates you; that special, unique, true and only friend that I treasure and love with my heart." _At least I told him in some way…_

Inuyasha was speechless. Was this really happening? Was it even true? _Kagome isn't the one to lie about other people, especially me. So, does this mean it's true? That I am worthy of many things, despite my race? I should ask her. _"So, I'm that dear to you? To your heart? So much so that I deserve your friendship, at the least?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. And not only that, but much, much more than just my friendship!" she blasted at him. "Inuyasha, am I as special to you, too?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha, the once cold-hearted hanyou, who claimed to hate humans, actually smiled. "Kagome, if you just said what you just said and you don't think that you'll get any kind of reaction from me, then there must be something wrong with you, wench. All I've got to say are five, simple little words."

She stood there, head cast sideways and looking off at anything other than Inuyasha, a small, sour smile in place. Kagome waited for him to speak, a step ahead in case he'd surprise her with cruel words.

But they never came.

"Kagome, I love you, too. You are the one I confide in, my one true best friend. You are my one and only confidante. It's like we're two peas in a pod!"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she whispered, not really bothering on wondering how he knew those small sayings.

They both looked at each other and Kagome embraced Inuyasha. She sobbed with happiness on his clothing. He just smiled a bit and hugged her back.

It was official: Inuyasha and Kagome were the only truest of true best friends they had for one another.

_As long as the lecher doesn't get a hold of this, all is good. If he saw us just now, he'd mistake it for a confession of love. Feh. The fucking pervert,_ Inuyasha thought with a slight frown. But, it was brought right back up with a weak smirk. "Feh, wench. Don't think that I'm going soft, you hear? Thing is that the new moon's coming up in a couple of days and I can't help my human emotions. So don't be thinking that I'm going to be this open all the time. 'Sides," he added, "I meant what I said, and I know you know that." She looked up at him and smiled.

After a few minutes past, the miko and hanyou let each other go. Then she remembered something. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?"

_So much for his kind side. Guess his youkai won't let him get softer. Oh, well._ She sweat-dropped. "Do you want to come home with me for Valentine's Day? It'll be really fun, it always is, I promise!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright! Alright! Keep your skirt on, would you? I'll go. I'm sure it's going to be better since I'm going to be there, huh?"

Kagome laughed. She knew he was trying to keep up his tough act as much as he could, no matter if the new moon was coming up. "Don't let it go to your big enough head, Inuyasha, or it'll explode and you won't be able to come!"

"Oi!"

They both started laughing, with a bit of fake pouting coming from Inuyasha. After the laughter died down, Inuyasha also remembered something.

"Hey, Kagome. What are you going to do about your heat?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know. That stuff you were looking for, since you're in heat. Your ponds and tan pans or something," Inuyasha blushed. _I don't smell her blood, though. Oh, well. Must be something special she's using._

Kagome laughed a little. " You mean pads and tampons? Oh, I have one of each left so I guess it'll last me till tomorrow, and then I guess I'll go get some more. Thanks for reminding me, though."

"Yeah, no problem. Lets just get to the hut and tell the others where we'll be."

"Alright, lets go."

Kneeling down, Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get on his back, which she did. _I'm glad he knows that I truly care for him, I really am. I just wish I could be more. But, I'm content with being his closest best friend. _Realization dawned on her._Oh, God! Next time, if I want Inuyasha to come with me to my era, I'll just act really nice to him or something. I can't believe I embarrassed myself for nothing! Actually, it was for something. It was for Inuyasha, my dearest, truest, and only best friend that I'll ever have. The rest of the gang come in at a close second place, though._

They got to Kaede's hut in a short amount of time, where they found the demon slayer Sango and the monk Miroku missing.

Busting into the hut, Inuyasha yelled out, "Oi, old hag!"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, as she hit him upside the head.

Kaede, who was cooking stew in her fire pit, just huffed out a breath. "Its alright, Kagome. Respect ye elders, ye old dog."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha watched as Kagome went over to help her cook and continued. "Anyway, Kagome and I are going to her era for a couple of days. Feel free to tell the lecher and Sango."

With a nod, the old woman replied, "Aye."

"Where's Shippo, Kaede?"

Kaede added a few herbs to the stew. "He couldn't find ye earlier, Kagome. So the young tike is off playing with Kilala." She chuckled. "Actually, I believe he is attempting to teach her how to color." That cute thought made Kagome laugh.

"Feh. Stupid kid."

"Sit."

Bam! "Ow… Stupid wench."

"Sit."

Bam! Grunt.

"That's what I thought." Hearing a chuckle come from next to her, Kagome tuned to the old woman and gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, we're off, Kaede. My mother was cooking when I left, and I'm sure she's waiting for me to get home for lunch."

With a curt nod, Kaede but them fare well and returned to her cooking.

After peeling Inuyasha from the floor, Kagome waited for him to recover, then they departed for Kagome's Era.

* * *

"Well, I'm stuffed."

"Hell, yeah! That was some good eating! What was that stuff again, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled, "It's called oden, Inuyasha."

"Oh, yeah! Well, it's good. Can you make it more often when we're traveling? It was really good! Please?"

"Sure. I'll be glad to. Let's just relax for now. Oh, boy, am I tired. Here, I'll turn on the radio so we can hear some music."

"Wait! I want to do it! I like to mess with that contraption."

Kagome wrinkled her face into giggles. "Ok, Inuyasha. You remembered how I taught you to use the radio, so be careful, and don't break it this time. Please!"

"Feh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it."

With that, our favorite hanyou got up and turned on the radio. As soon as it was on, though, one of Kagome's favorite songs came on. So, naturally, she started to sing along with it, forgetting that Inuyasha, who was listening to Kagome, was next to her bed, on the floor.

Instantly, Inuyasha became entranced._Kagome. I never knew you could sing. You never sang when we were in the feudal era. _Subconsciously, he started humming right along her singing.

Kagome heard a difference in the song's bass, but hadn't noticed it came from Inuyasha, not the actual song. She continued singing, standing in front of her full-length mirror, while brushing her hair._ God, its like the song was made for me. _Little by little, the song tugged at her heart, almost making her cry. It sounded so much like she was saying goodbye to the past, which held her best friends and her love. It held her most precious memories, both the good and the bad. _That reminds me. What will happen with me after we get the Sacred Jewel put back together?_With worry stitched on her face, Kagome kept brushing and singing.

Worriedly, Inuyasha looked towards Kagome's direction. He smelt the tears threatened to spill into a river. What_? _Even though his curiosity itched at him, Inuyasha knew that it had killed the cat, so he just waited on the floor, anticipating her next action. _Why am I feeling so concerned? Damn, I swear, if the new moon doesn't hurry the hell up, I'll end up an emotional fool!_

_Blow, sax! Blow! _She thought as she listened to the saxophone solo. Okay, she admitted it. She was an alto sax player, herself. Was, being the keyword. She used to love taking the body out of her case and hurriedly shoving the mouthpiece on it, taking out the large reed and securing it with her ligature on the mouthpiece. It made her smile to remember how she would race to her chair before the bell rang for the class to start.

**FLASHBACK**

_Young Higurashi Kagome rushed to her small black chair. The first, alto sax chair position that she'd admired. The one she worked so hard to earn by competing with nine other altos. But she could think about that later. Second period was about to start in a few seconds, and she needed to get to her chair before her sensei got mad._

_Rushing to the music cubicles, she couldn't find her binder. Her lip started to tremble, her stomach quivered. _

'_This cannot be happening!' But, seeing as the bell was about to ring, she ran towards her seat. _

_There, she slumped in it as she heard the bell ring. A part of her felt relieved, since her sensei didn't tolerate tardiness or rudeness. Yet, she felt bad. Where could her music be?_

_Suddenly, Ikutse Kimiko tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Kags. Here's your binder. I knew you were going to be late, so I got it for you. Now, what's up? You look- _well_." A sudden surprise was obvious in her tone. "You seemed pretty down just a moment ago. What happened?" _

_Ah, Kimiko. She loved her friend, even if she felt like strangling her at the moment. Yeah, she loved her friend ever since the third grade. Now, they were both in the fifth grade, and in the top alto sax chairs. "Kimiko!" she whispered. "You had me worried over nothing! I thought I'd lost my binder, you twit! Sensei would have killed me!" She giggled. "Whatever. That's in the past. Let's get through band, first." _

_As soon as their sensei was at the podium and his hands were raised, the whole band was silenced and brought their instruments up, ready to play. Sensei gave four beats and warm ups started. _

_Soon after, they played through their contest music, which Kagome looked forward to, seeing as she had many solo and harmony parts throughout the three long music pieces._

_Yet, the little, quivering gut feeling didn't go away. _

**END FLASHBACK**

_Oh, daddy! _Kagome thought, _I wish I never even had that feeling. Why'd you have to go and do _it_? How could you! How could I have been so blind!_ She knew it was futile to wish it. Yet, she also wished she never wished it. She resented him in a small dark place in her heart. _Is it wrong to _hate _your own flesh and blood, especially after something so life changing?_

But, something else– rather, _someone_else popped into her mind. He was her new support. The one she looked up to for help, kindness, and that bit of male comfort she hadn't had in the years since her father disappeared. It was Inuyasha, her Knight in Shinning Armor.

_Like the song says, Kagome, I hope you find happiness and love. I really hope you do, unlike me. All I've really accomplished is death. _Inuyasha's thoughts filled. _Seeing you as depressed as you are now is just cruel. I don't know why you're like this, but I'll find out and help you. Just watch me._

_I'll always love you, _both thought at the same time.

Both faces scrunched up in question. _Is it love, or is it lust?_

The song ended, but the radio wasn't through. A new lovesick song came on, as well. Kagome was dumbfounded, _What the heck? I love these songs, but I think the radio is plotting against my emotions. _So, as the next song came on, she sang her heart out to it, as well.

"Feh," Inuyasha softly said. _Is it me, or is this song mocking me? _Inuyasha felt like a fool. It's true that he had a true likeness for the girl, and it was also true that they lived _very _far apart from one another. It's was true there were times he had her in his mind too often, and his heart.

Kagome half sighed. Sure, this was just coincidence and all, but it bugged her. This song reflected her feelings towards the inu-hanyou, yet it annoyed her to no end. She was beating herself up for liking someone she knew wouldn't return the feeling back. She knew he still had _Her _in his mind and heart. _I'm such an idiot._

_Oh, God. Will you not show me sympathy? I need mercy from your part to me, because, I swear, I can't take this fucking torture anymore, _Inuyasha's thoughts prayed.

Kagome smiled. I was true, she had him and he had her for protection. _Yeah, you're here and there is _nothing_ I need to fear. We're both safe. I have a home to go to and I've nothing to fear of the same fateful act that happened to daddy._

She finished her song. She felt relieved. That song always knew how to get to her soul. Suddenly, loud clapping startled the poor girl. When she saw who it was and remembered why he was there, she gave a wholehearted laugh.

"Brava, brava! Encore, encore!"

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're a hopeless mutt."

* * *

**Important** **Note:** Ok, here's the deal. This story used to be _The Valentine's Rush_, but it is now _Life's Little Girfts_. After being on hiatus for two and a half years, I've decided to come back to with a revision of this story. My original plot didn't sit well with me anymore, so this is a fresh new start for me. Also, since I've been gone so long, I've forgotten my original log-in and the email account I used for this site only. Do not think I've committed plagiarism, because I haven't. TVR was my original story and I'm taking it back to a whole nother level.

**Reviewing Reviews:**  
- _Nichelly_ Thanks for the support. I greatly appreciate it, so here's your update!  
- _Keruseyu326_ You've been there for me for years now, and I really do appreciate it. You've stuck with this story and me for almost four years now: since I made the idea up, to when I started the story, to when I went on that two and a half year hiatus, and now this story's renovation. Its just how I've been behind you one hundred percent on CCTI. I've seen you take various twists on it, and I really can say your writing has flourished since then. Thanks for the support, nee-chan. I love you!!

Karimeh


End file.
